jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Evolution Interactive
Evolution Interactive is an American indie game development was a corporation in founder by John K. Morris and location at Hawaii, it was opened and established at 1999, That also developer of Chaos Overlords from previous at Stick Man Games, Inc., PC windows and Mac OS whom maker at two products from Stick Man Games, Inc., It went left their developer company. Evolution Interactive began on indie game numerous served to Windows games produced as Heroes of Might and Magic 4 while couples next year prior the developer to programming operated to iPhone apps: "MetaSquares" period afterward onto next year, Evolution Interactive began along to branches has lead one member at that time. Company History Founded by John K. Morris was opened to Evolution Interactive, Who would at worked with Stick Man Games, Inc. responded their the first came place developed personally of Chaos Overlords period prior operated seen afterward on next year, The developer left their Stick Man Games, Inc. as they went down. John began the career with Evolution Interactive to developing few things has Heroes of Might And Magic 4, also they licensed with game engine Lithtech from Monolith Productions, That couples over passed year few that time. Evolution Interactive posed on the social topics what we came developed going to do next generation any programmer team and development group of Evolution Interactive, along while been Previous of Stick Man Games, Inc. is remains their developed any Sentinels Of Ceth and Boogaloopers to fellow publish budget as success to producing and marketing as Monkey Byte Development, LLC. they had opportunity also described that remaining of developer left their behind of Stick Man Games, Inc. had only 2 products it developed few other times the development left in studio of SMGames has disappearance for once in stayed permanently as came 2003. In 2008. Evolution Interactive development went through is reminds of Stick Man Games, Inc. developed on Boogaloopers from previous first game and after came sequels to takes with programmer, art, designer team up. A little while that goes the development team is faith has short time many of which tech engineer in progressing has eventually into Boogaloopers 2 development hell from 2008 and 2009. After being project was stopped. Boogaloopers 2 is never been developed sequel at all. In 2009, Evolution Interactive posted topics about the new sequel of Chaos Overlords 2 sent came back in 1995 further to developed of Stick Man Games, Inc. primary of development and published is simulated prior informed to making any new sequels of Chaos Overlords 2 of which were came three member of development of Chaos Overlords 2 began on 2009. The development team started around 2009, At that time period to testing out of private from programming engine team, Evolution Interactive another time is went long hollowing period is short time that have struck became another eventually into Development Hell from 2010 and ongoing, When the developer is still going working the Chaos Overlords 2 has yet to be developed. A recent on facebook that said it is still going to be continued hinted that project was still on going, Chaos Overlords 2 is not officially cancelled project and that developer teams is remains along that suffered from Exhausted, Bland tries to make it another sequel is went through Evolution Interactive. Evolution Interactive also the indie game company, But it was remains of John lead developer that has reasonly being current able on websites was on it. Since it been now Inactive on going hiatus. Games Developed from Stick Man Games, Inc. * Netherworld * Chaos Overlords * Sentinels Of Ceth * Boogaloopers Developed from Evolution Interactive * Heroes Of Might and Magic 3 Upcoming Games * Boogaloopers 2 (ongoing) * Chaos Overlords 2 (2010 / ongoing) Games that Stuck in Development Hell * Boogaloopers 2 (ongoing) * Chaos Overlords 2 (2010 / ongoing) See also * Stick Man Games, Inc. * Monkey Byte Development, LLC. Extract Links * Evolution Interactive website